Some gas turbine engines include a fan section forward of the turbine section including fan blades. The fan blades may have spacers or platforms between blades at the inner flowpath. Integral metal platforms may add cost and weight to the gas turbine engine. Non-integral platforms secured to a fan hub frequently add weight and a cost to the gas turbine engine. Weight and cost are important considerations in the manufacturing of aircraft engines.